Kronos:Heroic King
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Wait no longer, the sequel is here. The Barian Invasion has begun and Kronos new chapter has begun. He still doesn't who's side is he on. When he finds out his biggest secrets and unlocks his true power. Will it be enough to save Three worlds. Rated T for all of The new fight scenes. A lot more Kronos x Rio this time.
1. Chapter 1: Kronos Prince of Time

**Galaxy: Its HERE****!*Changes into his Jet Black heartland clothes with a cape. ***

**Vector: I am in this as Rei, darn. *Gets his contract about haters.* What viewers I'm ready this time.**

**Kage: *Reads script*alright interesting**

**Galaxy: Anyways, Time for us to Join Kronos once more everyone. Now this marks as my first disclaimer of Kronos: The Heroic King! I don't own Yugioh Zexal as we all know. I only own what I own. My cards will be bolded,now. _LIGHTS_..._CAMERA_..._ACTION_!**

* * *

Heartland City

"DARN SCHOOL!" Kronos didn't really hate school. He was an Ace student, he just hated the time it took away from his pro dueling. Kronos was 17 now and all his injuries from dueling Anubis was gone. Though his left hand still had to be wrapped due to the scar he got. He was wearing a blue Heartland School shirt. His Barian Emblem He got in his finals duel when he Transformed. The usual pants had a chain coming out of the left pocket. 'Man did that take a bit of bending the rules there.' Kronos was just thinking on the first day of school was. He basicly could remember little because he didn't care. "I wish Dad found a loophole already."

Mizael appeared next to him. "Whats so bad about school?"

"I...Nothing really, Its a waste of my time." Oh he got to Heartland High as soon as he said that. He was about to walk in but then someone grabbed him. 'Great another Idiot!' Kronos flipped the assaulter to see it was Nick. "Nick what the hell!"

"Darn whats with the Judo throw,argh?" Nick was also wearing a blue uniform. Though he was wearing green pants. "Whatever todays Heartland High Team Dueling day!"

"Team...Dueling...day?" 'When did this happen? Ahh, who cares!' "So what are the rules?" Kronos was getting pumped.

"Well you need two students, one Leader and two team members. Winners get to face some special guests. I know we're teaming up. Too bad you're brother isn't old enough to team up with us yet." It was true Damon being a year older the Yuma was still to young for Kronos' high school which strangely only excepted 16-19 year olds.

"If you don't Mind I'll help you out there." It was Talon Washinka a 18 year old student. He was wearing the standard Gold and White uniform. His hair looked as if it was Wood stained brown and had green eyes that looked as if it was looking into your soul and your past. "I believe My skills are good enough."

He had a point there, he was one of the best in his grade. _His_ grade that is, 'No way he could beat me.' "Ahh fine, Lets get inside I got to throw my stuff in my locker." He then went inside the school.

Heartland High Auditorium

Kronos, Nick, and Talon were sitting in the middle row. Barely listening to the principals long explanation for the Day off, when he got to the event in general the started to listen. "As you already know you are in teams of three. This is a Tournement that your order will be randomized around the school in duels around the school the Augmented Reality will keep track of the order and The win/lose ratio. The team with the highest score will be sponsered in the Team Omega Cup. In which they will pick two more members and be on Tv!" The crowd cheered, but Kronos was happy to finally act like the Pro-Duelist he was.

"DUEL GAZER SET!" Everyone in the Building Had put on their D-Gazers. Except Kronos who got his Ruby colored Tattoo Turning his Gold Iris Navy Blue. "DUEL DISK SET!" The Auditorium was filled with D-pads Clicking activating the Duel Disk Function. Talon clicked a button on his watch. A spiral of seven blades came out. Six were card spaces and Spell and Trap card zones. One was for the graveyard, the dec was fitted in a space from where the blades sprag out from. Nick pulled out his Green standard deck holster, but pulled out a school Visual screen operator for Duel History Class. Then clicked on and slides his finger on the screen causing it to spread wider. There three card spaces on the bottom, two on the top. Kronos had data Forming his duel disk and was done before the Two were finished.

Nick just shrugged"It rocks that your family Owns the biggest Duel Disk manufacturing company."

"Yes, Yes it does. Wait where have I heard that before." Kronos just looked in every direction"Oh well."

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." **EveryonesD-Gazers flashed, as well as some of the Teachers and Staff who came to watch.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The school warped into the Augmented Reality.

The screen showed their First Match. It was in the gym, A good walk from where they were at. "Lets Get going Talon,Nick."

The Gymnasium

"Oh looky here it Big-shot Takana, Magic-Boy Nick, and Talon ' '" The bullies of the school Togehano, Naga, and Poseidon were there Opponents oh joy.

"I spy with my little eye something that starts with O and ends with an O." The Bullies had no Idea what Kronos was talking about. "Don't get it its Overinflated egO specifically yours."

"Thats it Hawkhead(A/N: Kronos' Last Name Takana is a play on of the word Taka which is Hawk in Japanese)your dead meat." Kronos just signaled him to bring it on.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: 4000 Lp

Togehano: 4000 Lp

"Since your ego is bigger you go first."

"I'll stop your insults Hawkhead I draw. I got this in the Bag. I summon This Rescue Rabbit!" A little rabbit wearing a construction hat With cat ears on it popped out.

Rescue Rabbit: Lv 4 EARTH Beast ATK 300/DEF 100(Attack Mode)

I'll use its effect summoning two Jerry Beans Man in Attack mode." Two beans with arms and legs that had beans for hads and feet poped out of the card glowing below it. They had bean shaped shields. Dagger sized sword that pointed upwards.

Jerry Beans Man x2: Lv 3 EARTH Plant ATK 1750/ DEF 0(Attack Mode)

"I overlay these These level 3 monsters to build the Overlay Network." The two Beans turned into brown energy and entered the red portal. "I Xyz summon Melia the Ashwood Nymph." The little nymph grew out of the ground. It had a small thin body with a green cloth covering her. Her arms and legs were still revealed. Its legs were roots and grass for hair.

Melia the Ashwood Nymph: Rank 3 EARTH Plant/Xyz ATK 1700/DEF 900

"Now for her effect, I'll send one plant monster from my deck to my grave. To top it all off that card was DandyLion so I get two Fluff Tokens." Two fluffy tokens floated down.

Fluff Token x2: Lv 1 WIND Plant/Token ATK 0/DEF 0

"I end!"

"Fine fool I draw I play **Super Ruins** this allows me to Summon both of my Blue-Eyes.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon: Atk 3000/ Def 2500

"I overlay these monsters to build the Overlay Network." The two dragons nodded to their master. Strange as it seems the seemed to respect Kronos as much as they did with the former Blue-Eyes User Seto Kiba.

'Master' Kronos then got a glowing 107 on his neck. This indicating he was talking to his ace card Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. 'Please summon me master I thirst for Battle!' In Kronos mind he could practically hear Tachyons Bloodthirsty roar.

'No Tachyon, I don't want to kill him just put him in his place.' The red portal appeared absorbing the overlay units "Storm Tyrant lend me your power in this fight. Allow me to totally crush this foe. I Xyz summon Thunder End Dragon." The Dragon shot down to the field like a meteor. It Body plates was blue, its stomach and tail were spiked and greyish-black. Its head was whit with electric purple horns. The res of its body was Made out of Light Blue Electricity.

Thunder End Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF 2000(Overlay units 2)

"Whaa that dragon is huge."

"Yeah and this is the end I activate Thunder End's Effect detaching an overlay unit to nuke your monsters. Knowing you that facedown is a bluff." The Dragon Let out a High voltage burst at the plants burning them to a crisp before they shattered.

Thunder End Dragon: (Overlay units 1)

Now For an Great card to end this Ego Boost! My Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

The bully stuttered "The signature Takana Xyz One Turn Kill, NO!"

Thunder End Dragon: ATK 4000

"Attack Tyrant Voltage Pistol!" The Dragon charged its energy and fired it at a high speed at the bully. Totally knocking him Out.

Kronos: 4000 Lp Winner

Togehano: 0 Lp Loser

"Well thats all she wrote folks." Kronos walked back to his team. Laying his back against a wall. 'Time to get some shut eye.' When he woke up, he saw it was Talons duel.

Talon: Lp 4000 Field: Diagusto Phoenix, Totem Bird, Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger

Poseidon: Lp 1200 Field: Gishki Zielgigas

Talon's Turn.

"Now I'll use this **Sky Galactic Crusher** This allows me to destroy your Steelswarm faker there since I control three WIND Xyz monsters. Then my monsters FINISH HIM.

Talon: Lp 4000 Winner

Poseidon: Lp 0 Loser

Kronos' Team Wins

The bully ran off as quick as they could. "This isn't over Hawkhead!"

"Yeah it kinda is."

3 hours later

The students were back in the Auditorium. "Alright, this was no contest here. Kronos' team wins with a shocking 100% win rate. They also get the lucky Chance to face our special Guest Keianka Takana!"

Kronos gasped in shock "Mother"

His outbreak caused the all the students to gasp.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

******Sky Galactic Crusher: Normal spell**

**If you controll three WIND Xyz monsters; Destroy all monsters your Opponent controls.**

**Super Ruins: Quickplay Spell**

**Special Summon Two level 8 Normal monsters. These monsters are destroyed at the End Phase of your opponents turn.**

* * *

**Vector and Kage: MOTHER!**

**Galaxy: 1st chapter people,Enjoy and Review. Pm me with ideas even. Just enjoy this sequel you waited long enough for it. **

***Galaxy Dissappears in Dark Fire.***


	2. Chapter 2: Takana Sitcom, Kronos' Past

**Galaxy: All right thanks for the reviews. AND I MAKE THIS CLEAR,I The _Author_ am Galaxy**

**Vector: Impressive 1st chapter reviews nice.**

**Galaxy:****I don't own Yugioh Zexal as we all know. I only own what I own. My cards will be bolded. Lets get going people**

* * *

Kronos jaw almost dropped at the side of his mother. That look didn't last though as a face of pure anger replaced it. "What do I get the torture to see you again." Everyone was totally shocked at his disrespect to his mother. She wore a suit similar to Garnov but with a hemline. She had Blonde hair, and Kronos Old eye color.

"How Dare you come along you hav..." She jestured to him angry. "Wait what happened to your eyes. NO ONE WANTS A GUY WITH GOLD EYES YOU KNOW HOW MANY DEALS YOU'VE DESTROYED!"

"I told you before I quit, so no I don't care at all. To be exact I'm happy to see the hurt of my past on you. I'll be going now." As he stared walking away. Two men grabbed him.

"Oh my son you are not going anywhere! Like my new enforces there way to stron..." As she said that Kronos threw the men backwards. As he turned around Nick, and Talon kicked him in the face. Both of them activated there duel disks.

"Kronos we got this Your mother is up to something shes going up to the stage controls." Kronos ran behind a curtain and a flash happened.

Stage controls

"Hah, I'll trap Kronos in here till he gives in and gets back to, NO!" Keianka couldn't believe it, Kronos got there before her and smash the controls beyond repair. 'Thats not possible how,how did he know.'

"Really you need to exercise." Kronos let his cocky grin he, loved to anger his mother with let lose.

"Thats It I'm ending this!" Kronos new what that meant."We duel if you lose You come with me no complaints. DUEL MODE ENGAGE!" Keianka Was covered in data. This forging a Long blue jacket with a hemline to her calfs. A Orange blouse and black pants. She was also wearing black high heels. Rose petals also seemed to flow around her.

"Fine and when you lose you're going to be that nice person you were like it or not!"

"Duel Gazer Set!" Kronos' Duel Gazer Tattoo appeared turning his gold iris navy blue. While his mothers eye just turned red. "Duel Disk Set!" Both of them activated there Data Disks. Keianka's was exactly like Garnov's.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All the players' D-Gazers flashed .**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Kronos: Lp 4000

Keianka: Lp 4000

"Give me a little respect son, I draw!"

Kronos rolled his eyes "Are all your moves going to sound like a bad sitcom." This caused Keianka to get a chill down her spine.

"How dare you! I summon this My Tycoon Bloodhound." A giant dog made out of a Business H.Q tower appeared growling. Its teeth and claws were made of glass. It had Big Yellow metallic eyes.

Tycoon Bloodhound:Lv 4 EARTH Beast ATK 1700/DEF 1600

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

just felt pity for his mothers monsters"I draw I'll summon This Hunter Dragon!" The Dragon Roared causing the Dog to whimper. Its spear like head slashing the ground below it.

Hunter Dragon: Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 1700/ DEF 100

"Now for this Ego Boost my Dragon Now gets an a 1000 power boost."

Hunter Dragon: ATK 2700

"Now I think its time for me to finish that thing! Attack Spear Shock!"

Keianka: Lp 3000

"You fool when my Tycoon is destroyed I can special summon two more from my deck!"

Tycoon Bloodhound:Lv 4 EARTH Beast ATK 1700/DEF 1600

"Great, I'll set a card and End!"

"Alright Then son I draw! I summon Tycoon Secretary." A woman wearing a beige suit appeared,with a flaming iPad she dealt with messages. She had blue hair, Grey skin, And Black eyes.

Tycoon Scretary: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1450/DEF 2000

"I overlay these monsters to build the Overlay Network." The three monsters turned into energy and entered the Red Portal which erupted. "I Xyz Summon Tycoon Forman!" The Xyz was A bussiness Demon, it was not wearing a suit. But a full blown batlle armor with a Cane sword. It also had three rifles in holsters on its belt. It had whie hair, black eyes, no nose and a scowl on his face.

Tycoon Foreman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK 2400/DEF 2100 Overlay Units (3)

"I'll use This Tycoon Suit Booster! This gives Any Tycoon monster 500 Attack points, and when I destroy a monster you take another 500 points of damage!"

Tycoon Forman: ATK 2900

"Forman Attack Wealth Saber!" The Foreman gained a Glowing transparent suit, Jumped into the air, and slashed Hunter Dragon in two. Thus knocking Kronos into the controls. Getting shocked by the effect damage and the electricity from the smashed controls. His mother obnoxiously laughed "Ahh, you should've stayed in my business I created for you. You were always a good boyfriend to those girls. Well before the deal was done and you broke their hearts that is." Her face turned into a scowl. "So, when are you going to Break That Rio girls heart. Shes not worth anything my son! Just stop this and give up and we could go back like it was before."

Kronos: Lp 2300

Flashback with 13 year old Kronos

"Look, I'm breaking up with you and no money can stop me!" A Young Kronos yelled at the rich girl in front of him. She was sobbing like mad but Kronos didn't seem to care. "We're through here me, see yah never you spoiled brat. Kronos only put his hands into his pockets, walking away. Leaving his Ex sobbing.

At the Old Takana Tower

"So Kronos my handsome boy did you do it, shes gone her father loved how you acted. He's now stuck into working with us and losing his company. The fool couldn't read at all." Keianka looked at Kronos. He took a Letter opener and threw it at a picture of his Ex. When he went yo the picture and pulled the blade out of the wall, the photo was falling in two pieces.

"Yes mother she was done with like the trash she was, Who's my next Target to crush!"

End Flashback

"Oh, those were the days, before you became a Stupid Pro duelist! Thats nothing to worry about I have the best deck Money can buy, I end!"

Kronos smoke coming out of his body. Though he looked perfectly fine, a purple 95 was glowing on his neck. He then raised his Voice. "Mother I tell you this here and now. I will NEVER break Rio's heart! I'll never Be that stupid Tool I was Before. So let The Cycle Repeat as I dethrone you Again! I draw! I'll use Double Summon ans then summon two Topaz Dragons. Two Crystalline Dragons appeared roaring at The woman.

**Topaz Dragon: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0**

"Then I overlay These monsters to build the Overlay Network!"The Galaxy Portal appeared Absorbing the spiraling energies and Exploded. A Blue 35 flashed. "Brother of Hope Judge of bloodshed, Help me now. Set This world to Your Court. Judgement Time Number 35: Empire."(A/N: If anyone Wants To Know the OCG Names For my cards, I'm working on it. Empire unofficial name is Dark Judge-Destiny. I'm open to suggestions."

A Black saber seal Was forged. It Stared to morph into clawed hands with Blade like Arms. Clawed Legs. Utopias armor but more spiked and Blood red and Jet Black. It had Bat wings and had Barbed swords. Its face was the same as utopias with the Armor's color scheme and Yellow eyes. It crossed Its Arms with its Battle Cry "Hrrrmm!"

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/2000 **

**Overlay Units (2)**

"Numbers No! They don't exist, I've never seen those Things in the markets!" Keianka Was now rethinking Everything that she thought about the World Duel Cup.

"Don't You know Money can't buy you everything. I attack and use Empire's effect! He now Gains Forman's attack points! Demon Black Draining SLASH!" Empires overlay unit turned into Forman entering its body causing its Red aura to glow As it gained the Attack Points and smashed the Forman And cut it to bits.

Empire: ATK 5400 Overlay Units (1)

Keianka: Lp 1500

"I Activate My Forman's Effect I can Revive itself by detaching A overlay unit if its destroyed." The Forman returned with a greater scowl on its face.

"I'll set a card and End!"

"My turn Kronos! I Draw." Her eyes Turned blank and She had a Red blotchy aura.

"That isn't a Number aura at All!" Kronos Said his Eyes widened as she activated a card.

"You see Kronos I made a Great deal with a certain group. The BARIANS and with there power the weak filth of this world will be gone! I Play Rank-Up Magic,Barian's Force! I rebuild the Overlay Network. Chaos Xyz Change! Tgis Rank-Up will Destroy you. Go CXyz: Tycoon Tyrant CEO!" A giant Businessman popped out of nowhere. It had Devil horns a black Suit on that had Black angel wings. He had black eyes red hair, and a Sword cane."And my CXyz takes your monsters overlay unit."

CXyz: Tycoon Tyrant CEO: Rank 5 FIRE Fiend/Xyz ATK 3200/ DEF 2300

Overlay Units (4)

"Now I'll attack that pesky Number, and CXyz's can Deatroy Numbers so you know! Attack Rapier Supersonic Stab!" The Giant CEO stabbed huge holes into Empire till their was Nothing Left. Then gave a backhand at Kronos sending him into a wall."And when he Destroys a Monster You take 800 points of damage.

Kronos: Lp 800

"Hah, You fool just help our Invasion now! I End!"

Kronos slowly got up, "Thats it I've simply Had it with things like this GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY LIFE! I draw. I'll Special Summon This Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" He threw the monster card as it streaked into a infinite symbol. The symbol grew larger and larger as it finally Forged the Dragon.

Schwarzschild Limit Dragon: Lv 8 DARK Dragon ATK 2000/ DEF 0

"I now summon Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon Since I control a Level 8 monster." The oddly shaped dragon floated out of a dimensional rift. Roared at the Pawn before it.

Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon: Lv 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK 800/ DEF 800

"I overlay these monsters to build the overlay network!" The Galaxy portal Appeared in the sky as the energy entered it. A bright red 107 flashed before the portal exploded revealing a Purple Seal."Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Number 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/ DEF 2500 Overlay Units (2)

"I'll attack and use Honest At the damage step so Tachyon's at 6200 attack points." 'Thank you master' Tachyon pleased as ever roared with power.

Number 107: ATK 6200

"ATTACK,TACHYON BUSTER!" Kronos smirked as Tachyon burned the Unholy Xyz to cinders.

Kronos: WINNER

Keianka: LOSER

Kronos' mother Moaned as she got up.

"So got some sense Back in You?" Kronos said, holding a hand out. He was the surprised when she hugged him. He then saw the mother he wish he hadn't lost 12 years ago to Fame and fortune.

"Kronos, I'm so...Sorry...I." Kronos only chuckled surprising the crying woman.

"Look, I left All those Years ago to Help you not to Ruin the Takana Family. You were way to caught up in the money."

Flashback

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!" Keianka at the top of her game now had Kronos Burning his next client page saying he quit. "Do you Know how much money I could have for the Family Project. If I don't get that money That Heartland Man will."

"Do I look like a Care see you I got Duel training with Dad." Kronos said as he closed the door. A few hallways down. He fell to his knees and cried."

End Flashback

"Leaving you when you were like that was the hardest thing Ever. Dad is good and all but I missed you. The non power hungry you." He said this with a smile. "So You want to stop crying so I can help out my friends?" Kronos' mother nodded and Got up. The two of them rand back to the stage.

At the stage

"Guys I'm What!" Kronos Couldn't believe his Eyes. Not only were Talon and Nick dueling, but IV And Kite were there to. "Well good to see I wasn't needed." As he said this Kite Glared at him.

"You Galaxy-Eyes Faker Get in this duel."

"Kite I'm pretty sure You're the faker heck you father's name is Faker but whatever I was bored enough."

Five minutes Later

"How many guards does your mom need!" Nick squeaked out. He and the other four were panting.

"I don't really know, but I have an Idea. I need five guys. The five of us should make a team. Even you IV."

"I'm in it beats school, also Its Thomas!"

Talon laughed "Touché are we?"

Kite walked away "I pass."

Kronos chuckled "Oh even if Hart can come the Faker is to Chicken!"

Kite's blood boiled "Fine I'm in if it will shut you up! Its in a year so, It'll be bearable."

New Takana Tower( Garnov's office)

"What is it dad? I've had a rough Day."

Garnov sighed "Son I need to ask you something."

Kronos Raised an Eyebrow. Pretty much saying 'what?'

"Son, It's time for you to Take the Number Hunt again."

* * *

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/2000**

**2 level 4 monsters**

**Once per turn,During either players turn, you can detach 1 material to gain one monsters orginal Attack until the end** **phase**

**Topaz Dragon: Lv 4 LIGHT Dragon ATK 2000/DEF 0**

**Normal monster**

**Tycoon Bloodhound: Lv 4 EARTH Beast ATK 1700/ DEF 1600**

**When this monster is destroyed; Special summon Two "Tycoon Bloodhounds" From your deck.**

**Tycoon Scretary: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1450/ DEF 2000**

**Effect Unknown **

**Tycoon Forman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK 2400/ DEF 2100**

**3 level 4**

**When this card is destroyed ;You can Special summon this card and detach one material. You cannot Use this card to attack during your next turn.**

**CXyz: Tycoon Tyrant CEO: Rank 5 FIRE Fiend/Xyz ATK 3200/ DEF 2300**

**4 Level 5 monsters **

**When this monster destroys an Opponents Monster. Deal 800 points of damage. When "****Tycoon Forman" is a material it gains this effect.**

******•Effect is Unknown**

******Tycoon Suit booster: Equip Spell**

******Equip to a "Tycoon" monster, It gains 500 attack points.**

* * *

******Galaxy: Well That was Fun**

******Kage: Hmn, the lack of Damon worries me**

******Galaxy: Can't worry now, I got to get working on the Crossover, The Battle of Time and Space I hope you Read it. Review now, Peace.**

******* Galaxy Disappeared in Dark Fire***


	3. Chapter 3: Number 29: Damon's Partner

**Vector:* Looks at Zexal episode 125* Chaos Argent Force Bah**

**Galaxy: That may be true, I don't own Yugioh Zexal,I only own my Cards and Characters. My cards will be bolded.**

* * *

With Damon around 6:37

Bronk: Lp 1800 Field: Tin Archduke

Cathy: Lp 1300 Field: Twin-Tail Cat Lady, Cat World

Damon: Lp 3500 Field: Summoned Skull, Sargasso Archfiend Horus- Number Predator

"Really all this over you 'thinking' I got a Number on me, My bro is the Number Hunter, I'll end this!" Damon was wearing school clothes almost exactly like Yuma. His hair was different. It was shorter, and spiked at the back. It was giving the Illusion that he had a crown on. Also after the duel with Anubis, his iris didn't disappear anymore. Now his Iris turned Grey now. "Now I'll use This Archfiend Calvary!" A skeletal like warrior demon appeared. Its armor covering most of its body. It horse was also armored, and it was a man-Eating horse.

Archfiend Calvary: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1900/DEF 0

"Now **Archfiend Meltdown**, By banishing my Calvary We all take his attack as Damage." The Archfiend instantly went nuclear. Sending Damons friends flying.

Damon: Winner

Cathy and Bronk: Losers

Damon ignored this and looked of into the sunset. "You see I'm fine no Number Possessing me, Though I do have a Number."

"What!" Yuma jumped down, looking confused. "You've never dealt with a Number in your deck before how are you Immune." Damon sighed, Yuma was overreacting to much."

"Yuma, One my brother already took the Number before he gave to me, He's on fire really. Whenever Takana Tower Number Sensory Division pinpoints and fully checks a Number signature. Kronos just Gets it, could be those new upgrades to his Deck or just a Barian thing?"

Yuma smirked "Fine enough lets see that Number though." Before Damon could answer a shadowed figure behind him laughing. When he got a look he then saw Kritsuma the snobby know it all.

"Oh its just you, what do you want Geek." Damon growled slightly, he hated this Stuck up waste of oxygen with everything in him. "If your going to say something spit it out."

"Your brothers duels were so FAKE!"

Damons blood literally started to boil and his heart sped up. He could hear his own heartbeat as clear as day. He just looked down and _slammed_ his fist into the snob's face. Clearly breaking his nose. "Don't you _Ever_ say anything involving my brother and I risking our lives was _FAKE_!"

The snob somehow pulled something out that controled the bleeding of his nose. "Oh, yeah well duel me then, prove those duels weren't set up. I love to see your brother here too!"

With Kronos

Kronos was facing five number duelists with only IV to back him up. "Alright losers hand over the number or...ah...Ah...AH-Chew!" Iv laughed at Kronos killing his own line there. Kronos looked up in though 'Who the hell is Talking about Me!'

Back with Damon

"Duel Gazer Set!" Damon's Left eye turned grey(A/N: Totally need to replace that into the crossover.) While Kritsuma just had a standard D-Gazer. "Duel Disk Set." Damon's left hand had data flowing around it. When he swiped his arm his Duel Disk appeared.

"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." Both the players' D-Gazers flashed as well as the spectators'."ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Damon: Lp 4000

Kritsuma: Lp 4000

"All right Hollywood Duelist I Draw!" Kritsuma looked at his hand and smirked. "I'll summon this Chlorobeast in attack mode. A Giant green bear appeared. It had strange cylinders growing out of its back. It had Thorn like claws and teeth. When it moved it showed to have no fur whatsoever.

**Chlorobeast: Lv 3 LIGHT Plant ATK 1300/DEF 1900**

"Then I'll play the field spell **Solar Tree**!" The sunset disappeared and was replaced by a tree that gave off its own light. Also it seem to make Bear glow as well.

"Of course the sceince geek had a science deck!"

"Shut up Takana I wasnt finished.(A/N:Why do I get the felling someone is going to think this guy is related to Kage?) He stopped to calmdown. "Thanks to this Solar Card every time a monster gets a Chlorophyll Counter It gains Double the Attack points It usally gets so Instead of 300 attack points per counter its 600! By the way I end my turn so he gets one." The Bear Gained a Disc on his back.

Chlorobeast: ATK 1900 Chlorophyll Counter (1)

"Fine I Draw! I'll Activate Foolish Burial Seanding Archfiend Giant to my Grave. Then I'll Activate Magical Stone Excavation discarding two cards from my deck to my grave To bring Back Foolish Burial! Oh and one of those cards I sent was Grapha,Dragon Lord of Dark World!" The minute he said that, Kritsuma and Tori who just got there gasped. Yuma looked strangly at Tori.

"What is this Grapha card?" Tori looked at Yuma,Bronk, and Cathy dumbfounded about how clueless they were.

"Really you call yourselves duelists, Grapha,Drago Lord of Dark World is the most powerful Discarding, Fiend type monster in the world. Hes part of the Dark World series. When he is discarded you can destroy One card on the field. Plus if you have Dark World monster on the field, you can return it to hand to summon Grapha." This explanation shocked Yuma. How Dangerous was this card.

"If he has that then..."

"Yes he has the rest of the Dark Worlds in his deck with his Archfiends. Its just like Kronos said during the end of our last Training before that Other Part..."

Flashback

"What do you mean You and Mizael were separated!" Mia and Tori were in complete shock. The couldn't Believe what they were hearing. Kronos was still wearing his school attire. Even though he and his team were exused from school and living in Takana Tower.

"Look I don't remember much only that a hooded man named Durbe attacked me with somekind of Crystal. When I woke up I saw a Human Form of Mizael and he and I were holding a Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. I however Still had Number C107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Overlord For some reason." Kronos looked to the right easly giving the expression that he missed his annoying Friend. Sure he never needed advice like Yuma did with Astral. He needed help understanding his new Barian qualities. That and he just needed _someone_ to talk to sometimes.

"I'm sorry for you Kronos." Tori looked at Mia in shock, she hated Mizael. "I should've supported your choice to work with Mizael and gelped the two of you. Maybe he would still be with you. Kronos Played with his Barian Emblem Pendant. "Don't be sorry, I have a plan." Mia blinked in surprise, Tori just looked at him.

"What plan?"

Kronos grinned "Simple I'll stop this War myself I'll Become the Barian King if I have to. With these new Deck upgrades my Dad has been giving out Its totally possible! Anyways lets get Started my pupil. Tori groaned and got her duel disk out.

End Flashback

"So I'm guessing Damon got some of those upgrades as Well." She said looking at the Duel seeing that Kritsuma's next turn passed.

"You Have a monster with 2500 attack points Big Deal. Activate This, Swords Of Dispelling Light this allows Me to change all your monsters that aren't Face up or Dark monsters to face up Defense position!" A Jar with a single eye and a creepy smile Popped up from the card.

"Hah, You activated Morphing Jar now you have get rid of that card your toying with me and draw two more cards."

"Yeah except you sent This Broww Huntsman of Darkworld From my hand to the grave. Triggering its effect! Since you made me ditch it. I draw two cards!" He closed his Eyes. A orange 29 appeared on his neck. Astral and Mia materialized and looked at Damon in Shock.

"Whats happening?"

Damon open both his Eyes and They both now had grey irises. "Time for the grand Show. I'll end This now, I Draw!" He drew his Two cards. "I'll summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" The Mutant Demon appeared, Foam dripping from his mouth. Spear ready to skewer his Opponent.

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World: Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK 1600/DEF 1300

"I'll Return him to Bring out this Grapha,Dragon Lord of Dark World!" There it was The Demon Dragon. Its mouth Breathing poison. Wings Causing True sorrow. Claws as sharp as scalpels. Its Roar opening the Gate's to its realm.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World: Lv 8 DARK Fiend ATK 2700/DEF 1800

"I Activate **Overlay Demon**, I can overlay Fiends from my Grave And Field to Xyz Summon at the Price of 500 life points! I build the overlay network Now!" The galaxy portal appeared sucking in three purple energies. A orange 29 Flashed Before the portal Exploded. "I Xyz Summon this **Number 29: True Dragon Demon-Dark Future**!" The seal looked like a A chained Cage. It started morphing into metallic grey wings. A long Silvery body With Dark Ruins on it. It raised its head And open Four Jade Green eyes. It's Body was Completely made out of unearthly armor. An Orange 29 was dead center on the left wing.

* * *

**Author Made Cards **

**Chlorobeast: Lv 3 LIGHT Plant ATK 1300/DEF 1900**

**During Your End Phase; Place 1 Chlorophyll Counter (Max 12) on this card. This Card gains 300 ATK for Each Chlorophyll Counter on it**

**Solar Tree: Field Spell**

** You can Double the ATK gain for each Chlorophyll counter on a monster.**

**Archfiend Meltdown: Trap Card**

**Tribute 1 "Archfiend" monster on the Field. All players take Its ATK as Damage.**

**Overlay Demon: Normal Spell **

**Pay 500 Life points; Xyz summon using "Fiend" monsters from your field or grave. **

* * *

**Galaxy: Well Damon went loose.**

**Vector: Well that is a force To be reckond with.**

**Galaxy: Indeed read and Reveiw my friends**


	4. Chapter 4: The One True Galaxy-Eyes

**Galaxy: Well Damon's number is out**

**Kage: Never knew the Kid had it in him. **

**Galaxy: I don't Own Yugioh Zexal. I only own what I own. My cards will be Bolded.**

* * *

With Kronos and Thomas

Kronos: Lp 2500 Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2,** Rank-Up Boost**

Thomas: Lp 1000 Field: Number 15: Gimick Puppet Giant Grinder

Mysterious Duelist 1: Lp 400 Field: Number 74: Master of Blades

Mysterious Duelist 2: Lp 1500 Field: Number 49: Fortune Tune

Mysterious Duelist 3: Lp 300 Field: Number 87: Queen of the Night

Kronos's Turn

"Sigh, I Draw!" At that moment Kronos' Extra Deck glowed." Wait No way! Guess I'll try I overlay the monsters to build the Overlay Network!" The galaxy portal appeared in the sky absorbing the overlay units. A red 107 flashed as it exploded. "I Xyz summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The seal appeared shining as Kronos smiled. It started to transform, Its wings Popped out first. Then its three tails, Its spiked arms and legs popped out. Finally its head shot out. Its red 107 on the side fang glowed and it roared.

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3000/. DEF 2500

"What! I though Tachyon was out of commission!" Quattro was as confused as Kronos. Though probably a bit more so.

"Yeah I thought so to ever since Mizael attacked Yuma. Guess my power gave him a jumpstart." He really didn't believe what he said he just went with it. "Now Go Rank-Up Magic Barians Force." Then he raised his right hand. "Go now Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The whole area was blinded in a Blue light. When it dimmed the mysterious duelists were moaning on the ground.

Quattro was in a daze "Wait...what...the...How!"

Kronos started to laugh "I can freeze time remember since the cops are getting closer to these guys, I ended it in freeze-time. Anyways lets take the Numbers and leave." Kronos activated his new Tachyon shockwave, grabbing the Numbers in condensed waves forging a beam of energy. His Data Disk flashed and a holo screen with Yuma's face appeared over it. "Oh hey Yuma, what is it?"

"Your brother brought out a Number!"

Kronos smiled "Oh Really, I'll get over there then."

Back at Heartland Academy

Damon: Lp 3000 Field: **Number 29: True Demon Dragon-Dark Future**

Kitsuma: Lp 50 Field: **Chlorobeast**,**Chlorowing**, **Solar Tree** Field Spell

Damon's turn

"I'll win without my Numbers effect! You're a fool to face the new and totally improved Damon Takana." The 15 year old laughed with cockyness. "I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

Kitsuma fell back on the stairs nearby. "I..I forfeit get away from me you _monster_!" The snob ran away crying. Damon just got more infuriated.

"Get back Here you Coward!" He was about to run off. As he started a hand grabbed him. Stopping him cold, when Damon turned around he gasped to see his brother standing there.

"Damon let that wimp run, you know you shouldn't abuse your number in every fight. Especially when its a fight you can easily win." Damon got a great view of Kronos' new look. He was wearing a no sleeves blue jacket with a Black shirt with a red Chinese dragon on it. He had a violet extra deck box that was on a grey belt around his waist. His pants were a jeans with a fire design on the left leg. Were the flames looked as if they were moving. The Barian Emblem pendant was still on its chain around his neck.

"Woa, nice wardrobe change!" Kronos sighed as Thomas laughed behind him. Causing Damon to become confused.

"Well your brother is certainly off topic." Kronos looked over his sholder with a evil grin. "Like you when we are dueling because your were geting pretty chatty about my girlf..."

Thomas started to sweat "Ahh,see you guys at the tower." He ran off as quick as he could leaving everyone else laughing.

"Well that was hilarious wish everyone at Takana Tower could see that." He heard Damon and Yuma laugh. Kronos then turned around confused. "Okay you two tell me what is up?"

Yuma laughed so much he was crying. "Damon recorded the _Whole_ thing!"

Kronos evilly grinned "Hey Bro I need a favor..."

Takana Tower

"Ahh,see you guys at the tower." Thomas' face was fully red as the recording was on _every_ screen in Takana tower. While he was in _Garnov's_ office. "Why did he have to go there."

He then hear on the speaker "Because shut up." Thomas just looked up wondering how the heck he knew that he would say that.

That Night

"Ahh, what a perfect day Tachyon's back, I got three Numbers, I even embarrassed Thomas in front of my Father." He chuckled softly setting his alarm"And a date with Rio tomorrow." He jumped onto his bed and went strait to sleep.

Kronos' Dream

"Lord Atlas!"

The figure in the bed shot up and instantly grabbed the person who woke him. "You better swear on the name of the United Lands that his is so important to wake me up!"

The solider squirmed in the grip of 'Atlas'. "My lord the Vector army is attacking, and they have awaken Abyss!" He was instantly free of the death grip. 'Atlas' was shaking, his gold eyes wide open.

"Damn it, why didn't Nasch wake me earlier, Get back to the fight I'll be there soon." The solider nodded an ran off. "Why today of all days. Sigh, This could be the day my horror of a life." 'Atlas' went to a mirror, he was exactly like Kronos from his physical appearance to his voice. He started putting on some armor shoulder plates and a cape with a strange symbol on it. His pants had chain mail near his knee and ankle. Lastly he put on gold gauntlets and a crown like object on his head.

"Alright time to finish this fight!" Atlas walk out of his quarters to see the god his people praised now destroying _His_ home. "I have to stop Abyss now before he gets to the palace."

"Ahh, Atlas the Demon Sage of the United Nations of Poseidon. I Valkura King Vector's loyal henchman shall kill you now! In a Duel of Darkness!" The Henchman wore Vector's standard Shaman clothing which revealed nothing but red eyes.

"Challenging me to a Duel of Darkness? Not Wise!" Atlas' right eye turned green and a flame-like blue aura surouned his body. Stone Duel Monster cards appeared from the sky.

"DUEL!"

Atlas: Lp 4000

Valkura: Lp 4000

"I as a subject of a true king shall take the first turn Draw!" A stone card fell from the sky with a thud. I'll summon **Gorgonic Tempest**!" A storm made out of snakes with glowing eyes appeared.

**Gorgonic Tempest: Lv 3 DARK Rock ATK 1900/DEF 1900**

"I'll end my turn!"

Atlas snarled "I don't have time for _pawns_ like you! I Draw! I'll activate Poison of the Old Man which can Deal 800 points of damage to your or I gain 1200 life points. I chose to deal damage to you!" Acid was poured on the cloaked man causing him to scream.

Valkura: Lp 3200

"I'll summon Mythic Tree Dragon." The wood body Chinese dragon came out and Roared at the screaming shaman.

Mythic Tree Dragon: Lv 4 EARTH ATK 100/DEF 1400

"Now since I have a Earth monster I can summon Mythic Water Dragon!" A giant Chinese dragon purely made of water appeared.

Mythic Water Dragon: Lv 8 WATER Dragon ATK 1000/DEF 2000

"I activate Tree's effect to change its level to 8!"

Mythic Tree Dragon: Lv 8

"I overlay these monsters to build the Overlay network." The orange and blue energies entered a _Blue_ galaxy portal. The symbol for the United Lands flashed. "Rise now my friend. Rise **Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon**!" A _TITANIC_ dragon the size of Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared. It had Photon's design but the fangs were Tachyon's plus the color of the armor was exactly like Tachyon. Its body seemed to be made of a Blue star and it Gave off heat and made the whole Area glow.

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3300/DEF 2600 Overlay Units (2)**

Nasch's Castle

Merag looked at the light show the beautiful dragon was causing. "Sigh, he knows." She started thinking about what would happen If Atlas saw Vector. 'Please Abyss regain your senses.'

Back with Atlas

"Now Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon Attack, Supernova Flare!" The sun dragon fried the storm into dust.

Valkura: Lp 1800

"Now Supernova's effect! Detaching a material so you take Your pathetic monsters attack as damage! Cosmic Comet!" A comet rammed it self into the shaman killing him.

Atlas: Winner

"Stay Dead!" Atlas Ran off to the palace as quick as he could."

Nasch's Castle

"Vector!" Nasch was clearly pissed at the mad king in his Starship floating before him. Atlas ran in Instantly.

"Ahh, Atlas!"

Atlas Looked into Vector's face "Hello Father!"

Present

"Gah!" Kronos woke up shaking looking at his hands. "What the hell am I!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards(For this Chapter only)**

******Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK 3300/DEF 2600**

******2 level 8 "Dragon" Type monsters**

******During Either players Turn; When this card destroys an opponents monster. You can detach one material from this card. Deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroy monsters ATK. **

**********Gorgonic Tempest: Lv 3 DARK Rock ATK 1900/DEF 1900**

**********Effect Unkown.**

* * *

**********Galaxy: Well I have now Revealed Atlas. **

**********Kage: Hah you thought we would Reveal 29's effect this early. Nope thats another chapter.**

**********Galaxy: Anyways I'm done with this chapter. Crossover chapter will be done next. Review and Respond. Peace!**

***********Galaxy and Crew Disappear in dark fire.***


	5. Chapter 5: Numbers Hunt Back Part 1

**Galaxy: Ahh, This chapter. *Mizael then walks in* Been awhile.**

**Mizael: Yes Since Its been awhile. I'll do the disclaimer. Galaxy doesn't own Yugioh Zexal or I Will Not Bow sung By Breaking Benjamin. He only owns what he owns. Lets get this over with.**

**Kronos: WARNING Filler in the beginning.**

**Galaxy: How did u get here!?**

* * *

Takana Heart Stadium

Rio:Winner

Nick:Loser

"No fair I'll never get to Rank-Up 62!" Nick was pouting he lost the duel for Kronos' Genesis Force.

"Thats the point, you have a Chaos Number. Use it." Rio happy took Kronos fourth Rank-Up Magic. "Don't forget our date tonight!"

Kronos raised his arms in defense. "Why would I?"

"We can Make a point." Kronos eyes widened, he actually was sweating. Rio and Nick turned around. Nick had a look of shock, Rio only glared. It was Kronos' Ex-girlfriends, _ALL_ of them!

"Kronos, HOW MONEY CRAZED WAS YOUR MOTHER!" Kronos shrugged, Nick glared "Were are soooooooo dead!" At that moment Damon, Thomas, Talon, Kite, and Garnov walked into the stadium.

"You girls are trespassing on Takana property, now the eight of us will kick you out." Garnov's face was plain as ever. Though his eyes told all he needed to say. "Duel mode ACTIVATE!" Data flowed around his body, until his duel suit appeared.

"Duel Gazer Set!" Kronos, Kite, and Thomas' D-Gazer Tattoo's appeared. There irises changing color. Damon's left iris turned grey. Garnov placed on his Giant D-Gazer, while Talon, Nick, and Rio who already had there's on activated it. "Duel Disk SET!" The Eight of them activated there duel disks.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." **All the players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." **The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Garnov: Lp 4000

Kronos: Lp 4000

Thomas: Lp 4000

Talon: Lp 4000

Damon: Lp 4000

Rio: Lp 4000

Nick: Lp 4000

Kite: Lp 4000

All the Ex's: Lp 4000 each

"Lets split them, up they'll be fighting each other still!" Everyone nodded and took there separate groups. The girls screeched as they faced Kronos. "I got a Date Girls get out of my way!"

With Damon

"I call forth the hunter of evil. Power so pure it is overwhelming. May all soul snatching beast's fear it! Join the Hunt, Sargasso Archfiend Horus-Number Predator!" Damon's famous dragon shot out of the sky, Roaring at the girls in front of him. "Lets get to bashing your Xyz's skulls shall we!"

With Kite

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He threw the sealed form of Photon Dragon as it absorbed light. It exploded and the light dragon was born. "I have no time for this."

With Garnov

Garnov laughed at the trembling girls. "I overlay these three level six monsters to build the Overlay Network!" A galaxy portal appeared in the sky. Absorbing the three colored energies. "Beast of the sky help me now, End this mortal Before me. I Xyz summon Number 31: Divine Dragon- Ozonerda the Stratos Dragon!" A giant dragon that looked like a snake with wings appeared. Its body was made of highly condensed ozone layer. It had no wings, but where the wings should be there were tornado's. Its body winded like a snake. It had five eyes. Each were as long as half a yardstick. The beast had tusks, like a boar. Its tail was long and winding. It had no arms or legs at all."Your FINISHED!"

With Thomas

"Reveal yourself, Number 15! The leader of hell who controls the fate of human beings! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Grinder!" The giant puppet appeared with a stage curtain made of metal behind it. It had smaller crazy puppet controlling it."Lets go shall we!"

With Rio and Nick a half hour later.

Nick: Lp 50 Field: Number 62: Trickster Magician - Oz

Rio:Lp 950 Field: Number 58: Galaxy-Wing Comet Shark

Ex's: Each have 100 Lp Field: Each have Cyber Harpy Lady

"Finish them off 62!" Nick blew away the rest of the girls. "Damn how many girlfriends did Kronos' mother need to get rich?" He looked to Rio who had her jaw dropped.

"More important question, why is Kronos laying down listening to music?" Nick turned around it was true Kronos looked as if he was doing nothing the whole time.

With Kronos

Kronos: Lp 4000

Ex's: Varied amount of Lp and monsters. Though no spell or trap cards are in play.

"Hmn hmn hmn hrrmn..." Kronos was relaxing to his music while his Ex's fought each other. He was listening to I Will Not Bow, his favorite Breaking Benjamin song. His favorite dong in general in fact.

"KRONOS!" As he heard the Ex's scream, he pulled out a earphone.

"You were saying something, ahh whatever, I'll give you one last chance get out of hear and you'll leave in one piece.

"You would't hit a girl would you, especially us?" Kronos couldn't tell which Ex said that. Not like he cared anyway.

'Thank god that I've been hanging out with Thomas!' Kronos laughed like a maniac"NOT A CHANCE YOU ARE MESSING WITH MY GIRL! FANSERVICE TIME KRONOS TAKANA STYLE!" Thomas laughed he got the whole surprise them with a hidden personality down to the T. "I'll activate this **Dragon Ritual Unlimited**. With this I can Banish Dragon type monsters to Ritual summon from my deck as long as I have greater or equal stars to summon it.. I'll banish Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon and Topaz Dragon. That makes twelve so Rise Emperor of D." A man wearing a outfit like Lord of D appeared. The outfit had the same outfit but the cloak was maroon. Its armor was made of dragon ribs. It had six Flute of Summoning Dragon dangling from its necklace. It's face was covered by a hood under its dragon skull helmet.

**Emperor of D: Lv 12 DARK Spellcaster/Ritual ATK 2300/DEF 2200**

"On its summoning Its effect goes off. Special summoning a dragon monster from my hand. So go Twelve Gauge Hydra." A giant dragon with 12 heads made of pure Electricity. Its snake body moved around freely with the heads needed no movement to start moving quickly. A gauge in its chest, in contrast to the orange-brown scales it owned. The gauge was of course had the number twelve as the reading. "Now I'll activate Its effect summoning another one from my deck!" As he said this another dragon flew down, exactly like the other except with green scales.

**Twelve Gauge Hydra x2: Lv 12 LIGHT Dragon ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

"I overlay my Emperor of D, and both my Hydras to build the overlay network." A galaxy portal appeared in the sky. The two yellow energy spheres(Hydras) and the purple energy sphere(Emperor) entered the portal. A purple 95 flashed before the portal Exploded in various colors. "Foe now ally here my cry. This beast that brung death now breathes a new life. Though body corrupted heart is pure, controlled by force no more!" A giant jet black heart appeared. It started to morph as it heartbeat went out of control. Wings sliced through the clouds. Lava was drooled from this Number's mouth. Its eye in its chest opened, the purple 95 and purple Tattoos glowed. "Behold the spoils of war, Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon."

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000(Overlay Units 3)**

"OH!" Damon, Kite, and Talon yelled.

"MY!" Garnov, Rio, and Nick continued.

"Fanservice." Thomas said with a laugh.

Kronos growled "GET OUT OF MY LIFE! NUMBER 95, LAVA GATLING SCATTERSHOT!" The lava assault sent the girls running for the hills faster than Kronos could play another card. "That ends that."

Rio blinked, "You planned that, I thought 95 would have tried to posses you?"

Kronos laughed, "Yeah found out Anubis forced 95 to do his bidding. So after I freed 95, the Number was in debt to me and calls me his new master."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "A dragon with honor and nobility...didn't see that coming."

Kronos collapsed at that moment, his blue aura all over him turning black. "Numbers want revenge!" Kronos screamed. "Get away." Kronos screamed again grabbing his chest. On his body the Number symbols appeared in all red. "Friends of Kronos Takana prepare to perish. His aura forged a hand. "Unless you want to duel me?"

Nick shoved everyone away "Kronos you seriously had to take on that many Numbers with you at one time! Numbers duel me I will free my friend!" Everyone looked at Nick like he was crazy. He just glared with determination. He knew this would happen sometime.

Flashback to Nick's time recovering

"Kronos seems to be getting more Numbers then he can handle." Nick looked at his Chaos Number. "Kronos revenge wont save me from despair and sorrow. Only making up what you did for me will." He looked up to the sky. "I'll save Kronos from those numbers if it Kills me.

Present

"Time to make up my debt!" Nick activated his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. The numbers forced Kronos' tattoo to appear and the Data Disk gave him a Duel Disk Similar to Astrals but Red.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." **All the players' D-Gazers flashed.**"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." **The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

Nick: Lp 4000

Numbers(Controlling Kronos): Lp 4000

The Numbers used Kronos cocky laugh. "I'll take the first turn, I Draw! I'll Summon Dragon Puppet Sizale." Kronos favorite dragon puppet appeared. It creaked as it moved its body.

**Puppet Dragon Sizale:Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000**

"This monster allows me to summon Hunter Dragon." The spearhead dragon popped out of glow grabbed by the puppet.

Hunter Dragon: Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 100

"Finally I overlay my Puppet and Hunter to build the Overlay Network!" The galaxy portal appeared and took the two purple energy spheres. A green 49 flashed before the portal exploded. "Teller of future, give the light to me now. Leave others in darkness Number 49: Fortune Tune!" The number was a Blue Bird, with a multicolor tail with feathers dangling on the sides. It had a gold stick in its beak. The stick had a glowing green 49 the end. It was shown to be in defense mode.

Number 49: Rank 3 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz ATK 400/DEF 900 (Overlay Units 2)

"I'll set two cards facedown and I end my turn!"

Nick looked in confusion 'Numbers or not Kronos would never summon something that weak.' He shook his head "I Draw! I'll activate the field spell **Gem City Throne of Oz**!" The area was now replaced by a emerald throne room with a _Giant_ throne. "This allows me to Draw twice by revealing a Spellcaster during my Draw Phase. Also my Xyz monsters gain 1000 attack points. I'll summon Scarecrow Soldier Mech!" As it was said, the scarecrow was a a mech with gears in its chest.

**Scarecrow Soldier Mech: Lv 1 EARTH Machine ATK 0/DEF 0**

The Number controlled Kronos laughed "Zero attack what use dose that have?"

Nick only grinned "Oh not much just I can't be destroyed by battle and it adds a Spellcaster to my hand." The Numbers gasped, the fact they didn't see that coming shocked them. "Now **Xyz Minefield**, I can send two Xyz Monsters from your extra deck and send them to the Grave. I chooses Number 74 and 87!" Nick stopped his next move as he heard his opponent laugh. "Hmn, whats so funny?"

The Numbers made Kronos give a evil grin. "You IDIOT! I activate two of Xyz Reborn! I knew you'd try to rid me of my Numbers so I prepared for it. Now they're revived with an overlay unit each!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two seals appeared one a Giant Rose, the other a box with blades in it. "Come Forth Number 74: Master of Blades and Number 87: Queen of The Night!" The flower bloomed and a humanoid female grew out of it. The box's blades were grabbed by a psychic force and the box opened. 74 wore the outfit of a Indian fakir. 87 red number on its stomach and 74 gold number on its turban flashed as there overlay unit circled around them.

Number 74:Master of Blades: Rank 7 EARTH Psychic/Xyz ATK 2700/DEF 2300

(Overlay Units 1)

Number 87: Queen of The Night: Rank 8 WATER Plant/Xyz ATK 3200/DEF 2800

(Overlay Units 1)

"Damn it! He predicted my move." Nick had to Bring Oz out or he was finished. "I set Four cards facedown and end my turn."

The Number laughed insane-like "I Draw! 49's effect kicks in on my standby phase and I gain 500 life points."

Numbers: Lp 4500

Nick smirked and interupted "Lets go I play **Oz War Formation**. I can overlay one Spellcaster in my hand and two Spell or Traps to Xyz summon. I overlay now to build the Overlay Network!" The galaxy portal appeared took in the energies and exploded but no seal appeared." Craftier than any fox, with Illusions he rules. I give to you Number 62:Trickster Magician - Oz!" From a puff of smoke Oz appeared on the throne. His green clothes flashing with his emerald number on his tie. Staff in hand he tipped his hat ready for battle.

**Number 62: Trickster Magician - Oz: Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK 3300 (Originally 2300)/DEF 4500 (Overlay Units 3) **

The Numbers clapped "Nice job Xyz summoning on _My_ turn I'll play **Number Slickstream**. I'll detach 87 and one of 49's overlay units to Xyz summon two numbers. So Rise Numbers 47 and 22!" The Giant wrapped zombie and winged shark appeared from the ground one overlay unit each.

Number 47: Nightmare Shark: Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK 2000/DEF 2000

(Overlay Units 1)

Number 22: Zombiestien: Rank 8 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK 4500/DEF 1000

(Overlay Units 1)

"I Now have FIVE NUMBERS,YOUR FINISHED!"

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

******Gem City Throne of Oz: Field Spell**  


******Once per turn during your Draw Phase; Reveal one Spellcaster in your hand to draw two Cards instead of one. Your Xyz monsters gain 1000 attack points as long as this card is face up on the field.**

**********Dragon Ritual Unlimited: Ritual Spell**  


******Banish Dragon type monsters who's level's equal to the Ritual type monsters level.(Regardless of summoning conditions)**

**********Emperor of D: Lv 12 DARK Spellcaster/Ritual ATK 2300/DEF 2200**

**********This card is Treated as "Lord of D." When this card is Summoned you can special summon one Dragon Type monster From your hand(Regardless on there effects.**

**************Twelve Gauge Hydra: Lv 12 LIGHT Dragon ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**************You can Special Summon this card by Tributing two LIGHT Dragon type monsters. When this card Special Summoned(except by its own effect.) Summon another "Twelve Gauge Hydra" from my deck.**

**Number 95: Dark God Hades-Doomsday Devil Dragon: Rank 12 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 6000/DEF 3000**

**3 Level 12 Monsters**

**Once per Turn you can activate one of these effects. They must go in a row for the first material to the last.**

**• Negate All Traps for 3 Turns**

**•Double the ATK of this Card**

**• Send Your Opponents Life points to 100**

**Puppet Dragon Sizale: Lv 3 DARK Dragon ATK 300/DEF 2000**

**Once per turn: You can Special Summon one Level 3 Dragon from your hand.**

******Xyz Minefield: Normal Spell**

******Send two Xyz monsters from your opponents Extra Deck to their Graveyard.**

******Number Slick-stream: Quickplay Spell**

**********Detach Two materials from two Xyz monsters you control; special summon them and Special summon two "Number" monsters with those monster's as materials(This counts as an Xyz Summon.) **

**************Oz War Formation: Normal Trap **

**************You can Xyz summon using one Spellcaster in your hand and two Spell or Trap cards facedown. This can only summon a Spellcaster Xyz monster.**

* * *

**********Vector: It seems Nick is outNUMBERED!**

**********Mizael: To soon,waaaay to soon.**

**************Galaxy: Anyways well see if Nick can get out of this one. Sorry for the filler before. Number 95 should always be used against at least 30 people at once. Anyways Review and respond.**

***************Galaxy and Crew disappear in dark fire***


	6. Chapter 6: Numbers Hunt Back Part 2

**Mizael: Well Atlas interests me more, Will we see more of him soon?**

**Kage: *Reads Script* Yeah We will.**

**Galaxy: Thats a given anyways I don't own Yugioh Zexal. So yeah I only own what I own. *Grabs a AK-47* I want These Freaking Numbers of this Freaking plane Now!**

**Everyone but Vector: HES GONE PARANOID!**

**Vector: whatever**

* * *

Numbers(Kronos body used): Lp 4500 Field: Number 22:Zombiestien, Number 47: Nightmare Shark, Number 49: Fortune Tune, Number 74: Master of Blades, Number 87: Queen of The Night

Nick: Lp 4000 Field: Number 62: Trickster Magician - Oz, Scarecrow Soldier Mech, One facedown spell or trap, Gem City Throneroom of Oz

Numbers' turn

Numbers basked in there move "Hah, I'll make this even more fun, Go Xyz Treasure! With this I draw a card for each Xyz on the field. So that makes Six!" The Numbers laughed in Nicks face. "I'll use 47's effect! Detaching an overlay unit to target 87 since its a WATER monster and Give it a Direct attack. 3200 points coming at you Nick, 87 attack Moonflower Blade Dance!" Moonflowers appeared around Nick the each grew out a thorny butterfly dagger.

Number 47: Overlay Units 0

Nick's eye widened "I still have one last facedown, go **Glinda Blizzard Shield**! A magical snowflake surrounded Nick. "This halfs my battle damage you freak!" The daggers still went at him full force. Cutting his clothes and skin. A storm of petals threw him into the air and he landed hard.

Nick: Lp 2400

The Number finally took his eyes of Nick "Hmn, where did the rest go?" Nick started to laugh. "No Don't tell me you were stalling until this point! Grr how Dare you! I END!"

Nick smirked "Blizzards shields effect, I can banish this card to grab Glinda Sorceress of Ideals to my hand. Now that it is my turn I and thanks to my field spell I'll reveal Glinda to draw two cards." He drew his cards 'Perfect.' "Alright you unholy Numbers I activate, **Oz Xyz Capture**. If I control my Number I can special summon a card from your Extra Deck as long as it's an Xyz monster. I choose Number 35 Empire! So help me now Servant of the Prince of Time." Empire's seal appeared from the ground And morphed into the body of Utopia's brother.

**Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

**(Overlay Units 0)**

"How dare you take one of us. We'll kill you!" The number symbols on Kronos' chest grew brighter. "I'll send you to hell!"

Nick laughed "Whatever Numbers with Empire on my field it me an Kronos Teaming up to take you down." Now 62 and 35 attack 87 and 47, Black Sun Pyrotechnics!" Empire kicked the two numbers to the ground, with a click of a button Oz sent them ablaze. The numbers were sent flying.

Numbers: Lp 3400

"Set a card and I end."

The Numbers screamed as a Blue 59 appeared on Kronos' forehead. This turned the rest of the Number symbols on his chest blue. "Sorry Nick about the Idiots, I'm Number 59 the New Kronos Takana. A Kronos who shall destroy Astral World! This world shall go with it"

Nicks eyes widened as the realization hit him "So thats why the Barian Attacks stopped they wanted to overpower Kronos by giving him more Numbers than he could handle! Well 59 you wont Win!"

The Number laughed. "I Will you'll see, I Draw! Firsts 49's Effect goes off giving me 500 Life points!" Kronos blue aura appeared as the Number grew stronger.

(Now changed since only one Number is in control.)

Number 59: Lp 3900

"Now I activate **Xyz Level Machine**!" A HUGE, and I mean HUGE machine appeared behind the Number. It had Level stars on the center on the machine, a assortment of gears and pulleys and a conveyer belt. "I can use this bad boy once Per turn to change Xyz monsters Ranks to Any Level I choose but I can't special summon from my hand. So I'll change all three Numbers on my field and make them level five!"

Number 22: Lv 5

Number 49: Lv 5

Number 74: Lv 5

"Also since this is the thing if I Xyz with these guys there Overlay Units are attached to the new monster. So I overlay my level five Number 22: Zombiestien, Number 49: Fortune Tune, Number 74: Master of blades to build the Overlay Network!" A galaxy portal appeared before the and the Numbers entered the portal. "No escape in sight the world be burned to a crisp. Marksman of a Walking arsenal, never misses its target." The portal exploded in a flash of color. The seal was a Huge sawed off shotgun. "Take Aim Number 59: Walking Arsenal, Magunium Behemoth!" The shotgun spilt into multiple plates, them forging a body that had chain mail armor on. Its fingers were machine guns. Its shoulders had 20 grenade launchers. Its legs had tank tracks on them. Its knee armor had Bayonets on them. The chest was a Exposed power core with the blue 59 in it. The core defended itself with a forcefield. The head had sharp warhead teeth, one eye had a targeting device. The other eye was a barrel for a tank cannon. "Behold my glory As I am summoned in defense mode!"

**Number 59: Walking Arsenal, Maguniun Behemoth: Rank 5 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK 1000/DEF 3300 (Overlay Units 6)**

"Six Overlay Units thats insane!" Nick looked wide eyed at the number. "What does it do?"

"Simple I'll use it right now! I detach a Overlay unit and Flip two coins. The result of how many heads determines the punishment." The Overlay unit entered the core of the monster. It glowed As two coins were shot out. The two of the coins both landed on Heads. "Nice twin heads! Now I'll blast that scarecrow and deal 1000 points of damage. Behemoth Shellshocked Salvo!" A giant shockwave of energy annihilated the scarecrow and threw Nick into the air.

Number 59(Card): Overlay units 5

Nick: Lp 1200

"I set four cards facedown and thats all for now!"

Nick got up slowly "Okay, that is one hell of a move! My turn I use Throne Room. So I reveal Glinda to draw two cards. I'll set my card end my turn."

Number 59 laughed and sarcastically exclaimed "Wow,great move. I draw. Sweet I'll activate my effect."

Number 59(Card): Overlay units 4

Nick smirked "Not happening Number! I play Forbidden Chalice! This negates your effect, but you gain 800 attack points." The monster seemed to have wine poured into its core. Thus causing it to roar wildly. As well as causing it to make Kronos scream, the Number seemed to be getting overpowered.

"Get out of my body you POSER!" It was truly Kronos' voice, He screamed as the symbols were launched out of him. It forged a shadow that looked exactly like Kronos. It forged a body exactly the same as Kronos. It glowed as it revealed black hair with blue streaks, almost mimicking Kronos' hairstyle except more wild. The Iris's were silver, and did not have a tattoo. He wore a long grey jacket with a purple wolf shirt with a blue 59 on it. There were torn black jeans that he worn. He had grey shoes to match his jacket. A sharp fang was shown in the left side of his face.

"I'm human, Nick **Kotodama **I Shall have your skull! Because of you I'm now not Able to become a Chaos Number." Nick was more suprised than Kronos.

"My, Last name... is Kotodama? As in the deadly Kotomdama Clan of Underground duelists!" The number laughed, Nodding then activated three cards.

"Say hello to Space Cyclone! This card will allow me to detach all of Oz's Overlay Units!" The yellow overlay units around Oz shattered. "I end my Turn!"

Nick smiled, "Go Thrones power! Reveal Glinda to draw two cards. I'll set one card and end."

The fake Kronos drew his Card "I activate 59's effect! Detaching an overlay unit to Draw two cards

Number 59(Card): Overlay Units 3

When the two coins were flipped both landed on tails. "No! Not Thaaaatttt..." He was then sent back by a misfire.

Number 59(Player): Lp 1950

Nick looked confused "What just happened?"

Kronos being still shocked by lighting then said "If he gets two tails he has Life Points cut in half."

The fake Kronos growled "I activate Ookazi Dealing 800 Points of Damage to you!" Fire erupted around Nick. "The Fool,The Fool, the fool is on fire he...COME ON!" Nick walked out of the flames with a smirk. "I end!"

Nick grinned like a madman "I use Throne room! Reveal a Spellcaster to draw two cards, and I chain Reckless Greed Drawing another two cards. I activate Full-Armored Xyz I target Empire with this If I Xyz summon I get to equip him to the summoned monster. Alright Oz Go Chaos Xyz EVOLUTION!" Oz jumped into the galaxy portal which exploded afterwards. "Oz was great before now becoming even greater he becomes not a man of Illusions but a true man of magic! Chaos Number 62: True Hope Magician - Oz Reborn!"Oz appeared from the portal no seal form at all, He was wearing more green though. His suit was larger and more Dazzling His hat was Gone He had a green Cape now. A gold Tie and scepter with a strait sword blade on the. On the scepter was a Glowing Green 62 the flamed like all chaos numbers do.

**Number C62: True Hope Magician - Oz Reborn: Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 3300(Originally 2300)/DEF 4500 (Overlay Units 1)**

"No, How DARE your Number Live MY dream!" Number 59 was growling sharp teeth fully exposed."

Lighting gone Kronos looked up in awe "Nick's Chaos Number is magnificent!" He said

Nick laughed "Full-Armored Xyz Kicks in Equipping Empire to Oz Reborn." The whole area was filled in a bright light. The Augmented Reality had lighting all over the place. The duel was overloaded by the Chaos Number equipped with a normal Number. The Augmented Reality went into shut down mode. Knocking all three duelists into the air

Duel Overload

Nick: Lp 0

Number 59: 0

DRAW

The fake Kronos and Nick got up first. "Damn, You wont get so lucky next time!" He then felt pain as Kronos' Tachyon Beam(Tachyon Shockwave 2.0) pierced his duel disk grabbing all the Numbers but 59. "Hah If your wondering since I am the Number you cant take the card from me. Though I hate being called Number 59, you may now call me Behemoth! Remember that Name Kronos Takana and Nicholas Kotodama!" The fake Kronos disappeared in a blue 59.

"Bring it rip-off!" Kronos almost collapsed again, but Nick caught him.

"Alright Hunter lets go."

Takana Tower

"Alright there we go!" Garnov placed some of Kronos Numbers into a High tech chamber. "I'm calling off the Hunt for now, Kronos' needs to rest. Wait, I have an Idea!"

Two Days Later

"WHAT YOUR HOSTING A THANKSGIVING TOURNAMENT WITHOUT ME!" Kronos eye was twitching at his father. He had his chest covered in bandages. He was still recovering from the Behemoth incident.

Garnov sighs "We're not going on about this, you're staying alone in your suite in Takana Heart Stadium with Rio."

Kronos sighed yet smirked "Fine."

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

******Number 59: Walking Arsenal, Maguniun Behemoth: Rank 5 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK 1000/DEF 3300**

******3 level 5 Monsters**

******This card can have up to 10 materials. You can detach a material and gain effect due to the amount of heads flipped;**

******• 2 Heads: Destroy 1 monster inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

******• 1 Heads: Inflict 400 points of Damage to your opponent.**

******• 0 Heads: Half your life points.**

**********Glinda Blizzard Shield: Normal Trap Card**

**********When your Opponent Declares an attack you can activate this card and half all the battle damage you take this turn. During the end phase you can banish this card to add "Glinda Sorceress of Ideals" to your hand. **

**************Oz Xyz Capture: Normal Spell Card**

**************If you control a "Oz" monster you can special summon one Xyz monster from your opponents Extra Deck.**

******************Number 35: Empire: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK 2500/DEF 2000 **

******************During Either Players Turn; You can Detach one material to Target one monster your opponent controls. This card gains that monsters attack points till the end phase.**

**********************Xyz Level Machine: Continuos Spell Card**

**********************Once per turn; You can change all Xyz Monsters on your field Ranks to Levels between 1 and 8. If they are used to Xyz summon there overlay units are attached to the summoned monster. **

**Number C62: True Hope Magician - Oz Reborn: Rank 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK 2300/ DEF 4500**

**4 Level 6 "Spellcaster" Monsters **

**You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 64: Trickster Magician - Oz " you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Switch all ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. Your Life Points must be 1000 or less to activate and resolve this effect. **

* * *

**Galaxy: Well yeah I'm doing a Thanksgiving Tournament.**

**Vector: What does That have to do with the story? **

**Galaxy: *Chuckles* Oh you'll see, I'm accepting OC's for this, just Pm me the Character and There Deck, If you made Cards they have that you want me to use as well place them in the Pm. I'm placing in 2 of my characters in it and Its a 8 person tourney, so I'm only accepting six people in it. So other than that Review. **

***Galaxy and Crew Disappear in Dark Fire***


	7. Chapter 7: Kage is back, Damon in love!

**Galaxy: 8 contenders are set!**

**Mizael: Tournament Time...**

**Vector: Aren't we missing someone.**

**Galaxy: Hmn nope, I don't own Yugioh Zexal, I got permission's to use the Oc's that are not mine. My cards will be bolded lets get going!**

* * *

Takana Heart Stadium

"Great A Tournament I cant duel in, This will be great." Kronos kept staring at his bandages not knowing the familiar face behind him.

"Nice to see you again Kronos Takana." Kronos turned around in shock. To see Kage, he seemed to change his style since the WDC. He now wore a simple T-shirt with cameo pants, he seemed to kept his gold Egyptianish Duel Disk. He had a new beige cape that was torn. "I see you beat Anubis."

Kronos looked at him strangely "_No threats, no anything_. Who are you and what did you do with Kage!"

Kage only laughed at this "I don't work with Anubis anymore to be exact I'm in this Thanksgiving Tournament." Kronos' jaw dropped hearing this, Kage at his family's event. "Look I'm only asking for Number 42: Galaxy Starship Tomahawk back, I need it for my new Deck."

Kronos looked at Kage he could tell he wasn't lying. He reached into his extra deck "Here just promise me this, use it for the right reasons and DON'T lose it."

Kage happily excepted the card and smirked. "I still do want a rematch." Kronos just gave him a 'Any time' look. "Well be seeing you." Kronos looked off into the distance.

"Well good thing he was cured. Also, WHERE THE HELL IS DAMON!"

With Damon on the Parking lot on the other side of Takana Heart Stadium

"I think that limo made a wrong turn." He was walking threw the parking lot till he saw the free duel fields. That one moment he smirked as he walked forward.

"Oh my god DAMON TAKANA!" Damon turned around to see a fourteenyear old fair skinned girl with blond hair with a blue fringe. She had ocean blue eyes that mayched her ocean blue blouse, She was wearing skiny jeans as well with blue flip-flops. She was irresistble to Damon's eyes.

Damon shook head anime style and regained his focus "He-Hey.." He started to lightly blush, causing the girl to giggle.

"I'm Ariana Windrop, I'm entered in this tournament, you want to duel to pass the Time." Damon stopped blushing and nodded. "Alright then, Time for you to face the True Power of the Ocean."

"Duel Gazer Set!" Damons left eye turned grey while Ariana gained a D-Gazer that was a blue frame that was shaped like a trident, the lends was lighter shade of blue."Duel Disk Set!" Damon's Data Disk activated and forged his Duel Disk. Ariana on the other had her Duel Disk spinning a helicopter sprinkling water on the ground. When she thrusted her arm it clicked onto her wrist. It was shaped like a sharks dorsal fin.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both the players' D-Gazers flashed ."**ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B.**" The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL"

Damon: Lp 4000

Ariana: Lp 4000

"Ladies first, I draw! I'll summon Mermail Abysspike!" A merman wearing armor that looked like the fish Pike Appeared. The merman had blond hair a scowl always on his face an in-between the armor and the fish half of its body, was a six pack.

Mermail Abysspike: Lv 4 WATER Fish ATK 1600/DEF 800

"Time for his effect! I can discard one water monster from my hand, to add Mermail Abysslinde to my hand. I'll set three cards facedown and end."

Damon drew his card and smirked "I activate Dark World Dealings! We both get to draw one card but we then must discard one from our hands as well." Both of them did so but a dark shadow appeared around him. "I sent Grapha to grave so his effect kicks in destroying Abysspike!" The shadow turned into a Grapha made of poision went Kamikaze on the merman. "I'll set a card Facedown and end my turn."

Ariana huffed "Great now my fishy friend is gone. " I'll use Double summon and summon two Mermail Abysshilde!" Two Memaid Eel girls appeared, giggling at Damon.

Mermail Abysshilde x2: Lv 3 WATER Aqua ATK 1300/DEF 400

"Now Foolish burial sending one card on my deck to the graveyard. Now That monster was Mermail Abyssmander! Now I'll vanish him and another copy of him I sent to the grave earlier so both Abysshildes are level seven!" Both mermaids were surrounded by whirlpools.

Mermail Abysshilde x2: Lv 7

"I overlay both of my Level seven Mermail Abysshildes to build the Overlay Network." The mermaids giggled again and turned into blue energies which entered a red spiral portal. "OCEAN RISE WITH YOU TRUE POWER, DEVOUR MY OPPONENT SO HE MAY JOIN THE SEA! RISE MERMAIL ABYSSGAIOS!" A large gold trident rose from the portal. The body of a bulky man with a long beard fallowed his trident. From the waist down though he had the body of Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon. He grunted and put his trident down. Ariana laughed "HAH I seriously love to see you get around him."

Mermail Anyssgaios: Rank 7 WATER Aqua/Xyz ATK 2800/DEF 1600

Damon looked at the monster with awe. "At least I know a Xyz monster to exploit."

With Kronos

Kronos: Lp 4000: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning

Fredric: Lp 300 Field: empty

"Now Chaos Beginning Strike!"

Kronos: WINNER

Fredric: LOSER

"Sweet another win! Who's up Next." Kronos got his fifteenth win there. So many duels going on made him forget the pain of some of his still broken ribs. Even when Rio ran up from behind and hugged him.

"You were incredible winning while injured!" Rio then kissed Kronos, who was smirking.

"Duels have been going on everywhere, so I expect more wins for me." Kronos and Rio were interrupted by a familiar ego.

"Hawkhead! Duel me now!"

Kronos and Rio glared at who else but Togehano. "Having a moment here and you ruined it." He got the same look as when he went fanservice on his Ex's. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" Rio only tried to not laugh cause she new he was faking.

"DUEL!"

With Kage

Kage was dueling Anna Kaboom and seemed to be losing.

Kage: Lp 1400 Field: Number 42: Galaxy Starship Tomahawk

Anna: Lp 4000 Field: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max

Kage's Turn

"Now I use 42's effect summoning four Bald Eagle Tokens!" Four mini Number 42 appeared.

Bald Eagle Token x4: Lv 6 WIND Machine/Token ATK 2000/DEF 0

"Now I'll use one Ax of Despair one token and United We Stand on 42. Inscreasing their power." Both machines gained a green tornado aura around them.

Bald Eagle Token: ATK 3000

Number 42: ATK 4000

Anna eyes widened as she saw the attack power of both monsters but was speechless to say anything.

"I used the powered up Token to destroy Gustav Max, and since it happens to also be a number it lives." A 42 flashed from the token and even with a blast from the Cannon, but still destroyed the cannon nevertheless. "And 42 Attack directly with Core Rail gun." 42 transformed into a cannon its number flashed when it blast plasma at Anna sending her Flying.

Kage: WINNER

Anna: LOSER

Back with Damon

Damon: Lp 800 Field: Sargasso Archfiend Horus - Number Predator

Ariana: Lp 1200 Field: Mermail Abyssgiaos

Damon's turn

Both Damon and Ariel were close to losing, and Damon look as if he had the ending card. "I activate **Rank-Up Magic Genesis Force** go, Chaos Xyz Change!" A dark liquid covered Number Predator. "Rise now true darkness become new light blacker than this one before, Numbers beware. Take the hunt CXyz: Sargasso Devil Seth - Chaos Number Predator!" A new predator walked out of it. Its head had Ten sets of gray devil horns,Four Eyes with purple iris with a jet black cornea. The scales of the beast were sword shapes but looked like a chain mail made of blood. Its claws and talons were sharp like a scalpel, the size of them though made each claw a guillotine. Its tail had a blade as well, it was shaped like an Ax and cut a pice of rubble when the Upgraded Xyz moved its tail. The chest had a symbol of a skull with bat wings with a gargoyle holding the skull itself. Its head was still dragon-like but it had ten rows of teeth all sharp as its claws.

**CXyz: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 3000**

"Attack that Mermail Corrosive Number Wave!" A giant black acid was rocketed at the WATER Xyz monster. It disappeared with a large amount of acid was on the ground.

Damon: WINNER

Ariana: LOSER

Ariana fell to her knees while Damon wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. Ariana looked up "No wonder no Takana's were allowed to enter, you'd dominate it!" Damon only blushed "When I think about it your kinda cute."

Damon just looked in another direction "Heh,heh I guess."

Kronos then walked up "I've had enough of dueling idiots, so I came to give this competitor a gift." He pulled out a Number. "Its Number 68: Mermail Abysslioplero." He didn't finish before Ariana took it. "Hey!"

Ariana yelled to interrupt "WAIT, I know you did this for your brother." She walked up and kissed Damon on the cheek. "SEE YAH!" She ran into the stadium.

Kronos patted Damon on the back "Nice job Damon, you got a girl who likes you back."

Tournament Opening

Ariana(Who belongs to Kowala99), Kage, Talon, Atem Moto(Belongs to Photonmaster), Alito(No one knows he's a Barian yet), Thorn Acid, Trey, and Daren Fuivgama(Using a deck I created for on of CatNinja's characters not saying who)Looked to the crowd. The Takana Thanksgiving Tournament had begun.

* * *

**Author Made Cards**

**CXyz: Sargasso Devil Seth-Chaos Number Predator: Rank 9 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK 4200/DEF 3000**

**3 Level 9 "Archfiend" Monsters**

**When this card is Summoned; send all Xyz monsters you control to the graveyard. This card gains the ATK of each monster sent to the grave by its effect. When** "**Sargasso**** Archfiend Horus - Number Predator" is attached as a Material it gains this effect.**

**•You can Detach a material and pay 1000 life points; Banish one Xyz monster in your opponents Extra Deck, This card gains the Banished monsters attack. This card cannot attack on the turn you activate this effect.**

**Rank-Up Magic,Genesis Force**

**Target 1 ****face-up ****Xyz Monster**** you control; Xyz Summon 1 "****CXyz****" or "****Number** **C" Monster ****with the same****Type**** and ****Attribute**** as the target, and 1****Rank**** higher than that target, using the target as the Xyz Material. (****Xyz Materials** **attached to that monster also become ****Xyz Materials**** on the new****Xyz****Monster) This summon cannot be negated.**

* * *

**Galaxy: Well couldn't get 8 Oc's so I went with something else.**

**Vector: KAGE'S BACK! WHYYYY!**

**Galaxy: My business, anyways just what deck is Kage running. Will Damon x Ariana happen, Wait Till next chapter. Review till then.**

***Galaxy and Crew disappear in Dark Fire.***


End file.
